1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface-mount device (SMD) diode packages, and more particularly to a miniaturized SMD diode package having a circuit board used instead of a conventional lead frame, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a given process for making IC or semiconductor packages (or called IC devices), lead frames are conventionally used to hold IC or semiconductor dies (or called IC chips) and further make an electrical connection with the IC chips before performing package of epoxy resin and formed as IC devices.
The lead frame after packaged acts as an inner electrode for the IC devices and further has pins (or contacting points) exposed outside to be worked as outer electrodes for the same IC devices. Therefore, IC device can be connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) via outer electrodes formed from so-called lead frame and to transmit workable functions from IC chips to the PCB, and vice versa.
Accordingly, a lead frame is an essential element for packaging IC chips. Depending on IC chips possessing what function, usage, shape and/or size, various different lead frames are designed for use in packaging those IC chips.
To take a miniaturized SMD diode package as an example, since a miniaturized diode package has a package size like chip scale, it is hardly to allow miniaturized diode chips are accurately and precisely installed on so-called lead frame. The inevitable problem is that a miniaturized diode package leads to have distortion and even failure if inaccurately packaged with lead frames for diode chips.
Therefore, the conventional packaging method that uses lead frames acted as inner electrodes and also as outer electrodes for diode chips do not suitably apply for use in producing the miniaturized SMD diode package.